Unstable
by RukaKurokawa
Summary: 'There were two souls in that body, a boy and a girl. They were trapped. Repeatedly arguing with each other in one mind, attempting to control one body. Inside, they were never truly 'together'. However, physically, they were.' There was another caught between it all, it eventually diminished. Its existence never even noticed by anyone other than us, Len and Rin Kagamine.


**So... I was lying in bed and somehow came up with this story idea...**

**I guess it's just the story of before Len and Rin were actually 'created'.**

**I feel so bad for 'it' though... I just want to give it a hug, it's so sad to not have full control of your own body, not be able to tell anyone, and have to deal with the voices of the two who are controlling you.**

**Enough of me feeling sorry for the poor thing, please enjoy the story.**

**Oh right, the flashbacks are from 'it's point of view. The rest is Len and Rin's.**

**Don't forget to review and favorite! I wouldn't recommend following, because it's not a chapter story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own vocaloid~**

* * *

We were once one. We were called an 'it'. We had no gender, no name.

We were called unstable.

Why did they call us unstable you ask? There were two souls in that body, a boy and a girl. They were trapped. Repeatedly arguing with each other in one mind, attempting to control one body. Inside, they were never truly 'together'. However, physically, they were.

There was a small presence in between it all. It belonged to the actual 'being' that contained the two souls. It would remain silent as the two argued. It's mind being swamped by their voices. When the years past and the two were finally given their own bodies, that presence had diminished.

* * *

_I remained silent once again as they continued to argue._

_'I hate you! I wish I had my own body!'_

_'Wish all you want, but we're stuck here!'_

_'Why can't we tell someone? Anyone!'_

_'We'll get sent off to a mental hospital! Then what would we do? Spend the rest of this life there?'_

_"Stop it! Both of you!" My voice had come out as a harsh whisper. This was my body, not theirs. For all my life, they had been in my head though, their arguments getting worse and worse..._

_I can feel myself slipping away as they continue to fight for control every day._

_"Please... Just get along for once..."_

_'There's someone else here...?'_

_'I thought we were the only ones...'_

_I'd gladly end all our lives right now, but I can't. They have more control than I do._

_I am 'it'. They're only a part of me. This is my body, this should be my life! Why am I spending it with these two? I can feel the insanity increasing by the day._

_They're controlling me. I am only the presence of the being. I have no control, but yet I live it all._

* * *

That was when we discovered there was something else in the body too.

Like us, it had no name. The difference? It belonged there. We were only extra souls that happened to end up in that body too.

It was only after a few more years that we noticed the other presence slowly disappearing. We had driven it to insanity.

Who wouldn't be driven insane by the voices in their mind?

At this point, the scientists noticed there was something wrong with their newest creation. Once they noticed, they locked us in a room to keep an eye on us.

* * *

_I can't move myself anymore. All I have left is my voice, which barely works. It's broken, like me._

_"Please... I want to just die already..."_

_The scientists would come to inspect us every once in a while. There were even security cameras all around the room._

_My voice isn't loud enough for them to hear. I've lost all hope, but just hearing myself allows me the peace of mind that the end will slowly be coming for me._

_"Let it come soon..."_

_I felt tears coming down my face. I didn't know I have control of that still..._

_Surely, it wasn't meant to be this way. What did we do to deserve this? No one deserves to suffer through something like this. A continuous fall downhill, never managing to stop._

* * *

Eventually, the day came where its wish came true.

We had finally managed to cease fighting. Afterwards, we each took control of one of the halves of the body.

* * *

_I can feel it. The day has finally come. I can finally rest. It seems so peaceful too, they're not even fighting._

_I like this, trapped in my own state of mind for the last day of this life. I had imagined for it to be much worse, but I like this death._

_All this suffering will be gone, and I will finally be on my own once again._

_I have to admit, I'll somewhat miss those two. It'll be hard to adjust to not having them. That'll be an adjustment I'd be happy to make._

_Ah, time already? I only have one regret. That regret is for failing as a vocaloid._

* * *

Soon after, we were able to tell the scientists what was wrong. They tried to save it, but it was too late.

That day, two new vocaloids were created which had existed all along. It was us, Len and Rin Kagamine.


End file.
